


Doll

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: House of Laughs [12]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Doll

Steve was a bit confused when he was by the diner, alone. He glanced around for a while before finally going inside, wondering how he had upset Cas. He hoped that things smoothed over quickly. He had just sat at a booth when Cas appeared. 

“I brought guests.” Cas told him as he sat across from him, you and Wade pulling up a chair. 

“I’m a sucker for a good milkshake. Thanks, Cas.” You smiled. "I'm glad you're getting out, Steve. I talked to Tony about the trip, by the way."

Steve tried to make eye contact with Cas but failed and looked to you. “You did?” He smiled. “Tell me about it.” He asked as everyone looked over their menus.

You did so excitedly. “So if you decide to come, it’s all set!” You were grinning. "He thinks you deserve it, too."

“That’s concerning coming from him.” He chuckled. “It sounds more exciting every time.” He told you. “I’ll really give it some thought, but I’m leaning towards going. You said you’d leave in a few weeks, right?” 

You nodded happily. “Yeah!” You were excited to hear he was close to agreeing. "I figured make a few stops in the US first, then move on. Anywhere you'd like to see?"

He thought as he sipped his freshly poured coffee. “I’m not picky.” He smiled. “Is anyone joining us for this?” He asked, curious. 

“I told Tony he needs to join us in at least Italy and Japan.” You chuckled. “Felt those were right up his ally. Pretty women, and tech.”

Steve chuckled. “You got that right.” He nodded at you. “I’m glad he agreed to your terms.” He grinned. Wade let out a huff, making Steve raise an eyebrow at him. 

Wade made the ‘I’m watching you’ hand signal. That was when the waitress decided to come over. "Hello, I'm Renee. I'll be your waitress for this evening." She smiled, giving Cas and Steve a flirty look.

“Afternoon.” Steve nodded. 

Wade gave you a bored look. You stuck your tongue out at him.

“Just the house special please.” Steve asked. 

“Nothing for me.” Cas nodded, then returned to looking out the window. His mind was still on their conversation from earlier. 

Renee turned to Wade. "And for you?"

“Pancakes, please.” Wade looked up at her. “And some apple juice if you can.” He handed her the menu. "Thanks."

“Got it, and you?” She glanced at you. 

"Uh, I'll try the BLT." You nodded. “Thanks.” 

She smiled all around at the men and walked off. "Someone doesn't like women…" You muttered. 

“It’s beefcake here.” Wade tossed a piece of napkin at Steve. “And blue eyes.” He motioned to Cas.

Steve blushed. “Looks aren’t everything, Wade. You have a cool personality so I wouldn’t worry if I were you.” He told him genuinely. “Y/N likes you.” 

“See.” You nudged Wade with a smile. “Doesn’t that count for something?” You asked, hopeful.

Wade sighed. “Since Boy Scout here doesn’t lie, yeah.” He leaned his head on your shoulder. “Thanks, Boy Scout.” He said simply. “But you’re the one going off to romantic places with hot stuff here.”

“We’re best friends. It’s different.” You poked his head. “Nothing romantic about it. I promise.” 

Steve stared at you. “We’re best friends?” He asked, happily surprised. “I thought that was Lucifer?”

“He’s my get into trouble best friend, you’re my big brother best friend.” You smiled at him. "Totally different, but still totally awesome."

Steve grinned at his drink. “That means a lot to me.” He honestly needed that little boost. “Tell Tony I’ll be going with you.” He told you, looking up.

You made a noise and got up to hug him. “Yay!” You were beyond excited for the trip.

He hugged you with one arm. “Thanks for giving me something to look forward to.” He said. "It'll be something new."

You ruffled his hair. “Thanks, too.” You moved back to sit with Wade.

“You’re not going with your man, blue eyes?” Wade poked Cas. "Gonna let him travel the world without you?"

“Yes. Steve is owned by no one.” Cas said easily. “He can do as he pleases. If he should request my company, I will join them.”

Wade smirked at you. 

“Thanks, Cas.” Steve nodded. “I’m sure there’ll be cities we think you’d like.” He smiled. “Oh, do you have a camera to bring, Y/N? So we can take a lot of pictures?” He asked. “Or should we each get one before we go?” He grew up in a time where pictures weren’t instant, but still cherished. He’d love to have these memories. “Then get them printed out when we get back? I think I saw something about sending them somewhere and they turn them into a book?”

“Sure!” You smiled. “We can look up all that and they have tons of apps that can do the book thing. Tony has a ton of camera ideas so we can ask him to order some for us.” You suggested as the waitress brought over your food. “I mean, knowing him he’ll spend the next few weeks in Stark labs inventing cameras for us!” You laughed. 

Her eyes lit up, looking at Steve. “You know Tony Stark?” 

You couldn’t help yourself. “Duh, he knows my  _ Dad _ !” You winked at him while she was still looking at him.

She stared at him in awe. “Wow, you must be so famous.” ” She gushed. 

Steve smirked. “Doll, do you not recognize me?” He asked, amused. “Do you think Tony Stark would let his daughter dine with just anyone?” 

Cas kept his mouth shut after the club incident with Wade.

She gasped. “I didn’t want to assume.” She placed a hand on his shoulder. You were trying so hard not to lose it, your face buried against Wade. “What do we owe the honor of having you way out here?”

“Spending time with friends.” He smiled charmingly at her. 

Wade let out a snort like noise and Cas disappeared. “Oh, angel boy got jealous…” He shook his head.

You grinned at him. “Just what we needed. Or he…” 

Steve blushed lightly. “Cas isn’t jealous. Maybe one of the guys needed him.”

“Sure, stud muffin, sure.” Wade shook his head. “I’m not even that clueless.” 

“Eh.” You made a so-so motion. “Either way, I’m sure he’ll be back soon.” You shrugged, looking to the waitress. “Thanks for the food.” You hoped she took the hint.

“Of course, Miss Stark.” She finally smiled at you. “I hope everything is to your enjoyment.” 

Once she was gone, you lost it. “You know that she’s gonna be on her phone in no time telling people who’s here, right?  _ Miss Stark _ ?” Steve teased you.

You grinned. “Tony will love this.” You giggled. “He will be ‘bragging’ for days. Until something else catches his attention.”

“Uh, it didn’t take long…” Wade glanced out the window where fangirls and boys were gathering. “We’re about to be overrun.” He sounded almost scared. “There better not be any pretty boys wanting to hit on you, hot stuff.”

Steve didn’t do well when he was alone with fans. “Uh, Cas?” He asked at the ceiling. “Come back? Please?”

You knew his anxiety was rising and looked around for a backdoor in case the angel didn’t come. “I’m gonna kick that waitresses ass.” You muttered to yourself. “I hate people like that.”

“Me too.” Wade stood. “Hey big guy, it’ll be okay. How about I go distract them while she gets you out the back?” Wade offered. “I’m good at distractions.” He shrugged. 

Hearing him offer that made you smile. “Come on, Steve.” You held out your hand to him. “Let’s blow this popstand.”

Steve took it quickly, trying not to show his nerves. “Thanks, Wade.” He said quickly, letting you pull him out. “I can’t wait to see what Wade does…” He admitted.

“Me either.” You grinned. “He’s gonna moon them I bet.” You giggled. “I’m sure it’ll be all over social media soon!” 

Steve smiled weakly. “That media is rough.” He shook his head. “I’m still not used to that.” He admitted as you moved through the kitchen.

You spotted the waitress and gave her the darkest look possible. “Screw you.” You snapped. “I hope the rest of the guys you sleep with suck in bed.” You told her.

She looked embarrassed for a moment but closed her mouth when you faked a go at her, causing her to step back. Steve pulled you out into the fresh air, surprising him when it seemed earlier than when you left. “I guess we’re on the West coast?”

“Shit.” You shivered slightly. "Cas!” You yelled. “Please take us back.” You sighed. You hoped he wasn't ignoring you for whatever reason.

He sighed as he appeared. “Where is Wade?” 

“In the front. I’ll get him. Please get Steve home.” You asked gently. "There are way too many fans. It's my fault. I'm sorry."

Cas didn’t understand what a fan was but nodded. “I shall return.” Him and Steve we’re gone. 

* * *

"What's wrong?" Steve asked instantly once they were back, knowing something was wrong.

“Nothing.” Cas looked at him. “I should get your friends.” He replied simply. "I shall return."

“Cas. I’m not a fan of being lied to.” Steve sighed. His hands were on his hips, and while his face was stern, his eyes were soft. "Talk to me when you get back? Please?"

Cas stared at him for a moment. “I’ll be back soon.” He left without truly answering. 

Steve frowned and sat on his bed, staring at the floor. What happened? He tried to think what he did, but was at a loss. This was always what happened when he knew he was out of his element, but he had thought Cas understood that. 

"I have returned." Cas jerked him from his thoughts moments later. 

Steve looked up at him. “Care to tell me why you’re upset?” He asked. "I'm trying to figure out what I did, and I can't."

“You didn’t do anything.” Cas told him. “You must be overthinking.”

Getting up, Steve crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't do that." He said firmly. "Don't make me think it's all in my head. You took off, ignored me when I called for you, and seemed annoyed when Y/N asked you to get us." 

“Perhaps I had other matters to attend to.” Cas looked up at him. "That's all."

Steve looked at him a bit hurt and slightly mad. “Okay, Cas. I see how clearly you’re lying but okay.” He shook his head. "I'm gonna go do some research for our trip. You can go back to your 'other matters'."

Cas glanced away and nodded. “I’m sorry, Steve.” He said softly before physically walking out of the room. 

He watched him leave before moving over to grab his laptop. The one that the others insisted he have to learn on. He moved to sit high on the bed and didn’t realize he had been staring at it for nearly ten minutes. 

* * *

You and Wade were in the kitchen looking for something to eat when you looked at him. “IF you could go on this trip with us, would you?” You asked. After what he offered for Steve, you were truly considering it. He didn’t seem to like Steve all that much, but he’d helped him out.

“I don’t want to rain on your party.” Wade said easily, poking around the cabinets. “That seems to be something for the two of you to bond or something. No need for Wade to ruin that.”

“You’re considerate.” You told him. “Though I’m pretty sure once him and Cas figure it out, we’ll have an angel on our hands.” You pointed out. “It’s okay if it’s not something you’re interested in, though.”

“You’d be babysitting me.” He poked your side. “But I’d think about maybe joining sometimes.” He shrugged a shoulder, not sounding entirely sure. 

You nodded. “Thanks.” You smiled. You were surprised, not that you were showing it. For all his fits about you going with Steve, you thought he’d love to go with the pair of you. Maybe this was more casual for him than you thought. You reminded yourself to bring it up at a later time. 

“Is ice cream good enough for dinner? I mean, we can put hot sauce on it.” He hummed. 

“Yeah, sure.” You told him. 

“Sweet.” He gathered two bowls for the both of you. “Netflix?” He asked, sounding hopeful. 

“Okay.” You nodded. “Cartoons?” You suggested. “I’m sure there’s some good ones.” You noted as you found some toppings. “And these guys need to go shopping.” You muttered, opening the thing of nuts to find crumbs.

“Looks my place.” He chuckled. “You should come over sometime.” He grabbed some sodas. “Maybe while you’re heading around the US of A?” He noted. “Make a pit stop.”

You smiled at the offer. “I’d be happy to since you want me around.” You said honestly. “Steve can visit the tower and the others at the same time.” 

“Cool deal.” He bumped his hip with yours. 

* * *

Steve finally looked some things up, but spaced out constantly. It bothered him that Cas so easily lied to him. He thought he was different. They connected so easily, yet he did that. And he from what he understood, Cas was not into lying. Letting out a sigh, he leaned his head back against the headboard. He seemed okay with the trip, and wondered what else he could’ve said to off put the man. Was it something to do with the waitress? “Hey, Cas? I think I might have figured it out.” At least, he hoped he did.

“Figured what out, Steve?” His voice came before he appeared at his door. 

“You didn’t like me calling that waitress ‘doll’, did you?” He asked, looking at him. 

Cas tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. “I am quite used to terms of endearments towards women. Though I had never heard Dean nor Sam use that, so I assumed it was special.” 

Steve smiled gently. “Cas, that’s just a term from my time.” He explained. “I’ve called Y/N doll before.” He shrugged. “It’s nothing special to me. They don’t use it because it’s not something anyone under the age of about 60 uses much.”

“I see.” He nodded, soaking that in. “You are allowed to do however you please.” He looked back at him. “I just do not understand how to act majority of the time when I am confused.” Even after all this time. 

“It’s okay. I get that way, too. Talk to me next time?” Steve asked, hopeful.

Cas nodded, looking down. “I do not know what is acceptable to talk about or keep to myself. Dean has told me I overshare and that it’s annoying.” He sighed. “So, I limit what I say.” 

That made him frown. “Don’t do that with me.” He told him. “I’m not Dean.”

“That is true, but I do not want to…” He thought for a moment. “Make you dislike my presence.” He was being honest.

"I won't. I promise." Steve shook his head. “Nothing could make me dislike you at any point.” He put his laptop aside, giving him his full attention. 

Cas nodded, clearly deep in thought for a moment. “I find that somewhat reassuring.” He looked at him. “I will remember to tell you if I’m upset.” He vowed. “I do not want you thinking I’m avoiding you.”

“Were you earlier?” Steve asked. “Because it seemed that way. Like you were really mad.” He shifted so sit more casually. 

Cas watched his movement. “Not mad. I’m not sure what I was feeling.” He said honestly. "I'm confused."

“Want to talk it out?” Steve asked. “I’m a good listener.”

“I can show you how I feel.” Cas moved forward, hand raised. “You would feel the same sensation I did.” He offered. 

Steve looked up at him. “You can?”

“Yes, it’s very easy for me to do.” Cas nodded. “I would like your permission, however. I do not like doing things without it.”

The blonde hummed. “Okay. Do it.” He agreed, rather curious.

Cas gently placed his fingers on his forehead, watching his expression. He was looking forward to Steve's reaction.

Steve let his eyes close and soaked it in before opening his eyes with a deep breath. “Wow.” 

Cas stared at him, unsure if that was good or bad. He felt a bit nervous, waiting for Steve to go on. 

“I’m also trying to describe it.” Steve looked at him, eyes a bit dark. “I can’t find the words.” He said honestly. “This is what you felt at the diner?”

Cas just gave him a nod, sitting next to him slowly. “Exactly what I felt. It’s more honest than words.” 

“Understandable.” Steve nodded. “I’ve felt this before but I can’t place it.” He licked his lips. “Thank you for showing me.”

Cas followed the movement with his gaze. “Of course.” He sat next to Steve.

Steve carefully patted his knee. “Feel free to do that when I don’t understand how you feel.” He gave him a soft smile. "Especially if it'll help."

“That would be most enjoyable.” Cas smiled back. "I am glad things are cleared up between us."

“Me too. I didn’t like you mad at me.” Steve said sadly. "It felt wrong." He rubbed the back of his neck. 

“It won’t happen again.” Cas promised quickly. "I would like to make this up to you." He noted. "Is there anything you would like to do?" 

Steve leaned towards him as he thought. “Something we both enjoy.” He thought out loud. "where you can relax, too."

“That is easy for me. That is wherever you are.” Cas glanced down at himself. "As long as you are safe, and content, I am pleased."

“You’re like a poet.” Steve blushed. "It's amazing how easily you say things, and how they're like music to the ears."

“No one has ever told me that before.” Cas looked at him, leaning back on his headboard. "that is something that I will always remember." He glanced at Steve. 

The blonde smiled at him. “I’m glad.” He thought for a moment. “Wanna watch the stars?” He suggested. "that's always relaxing."

Cas nodded. “I know of a perfect spot.” He agreed. "I am thankful 'angel airways' did not make you sick again." 

“As long as I don’t combine it with Thor’s mead, I think I’ll be okay.” Steve chuckled. "Next time, I'll get a nearby hotel room." He joked. 

“Great idea.” Cas beamed. 


End file.
